The present invention is directed to sterilizing contact lenses. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device particularly suitable for sterilizing and storing contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,451 discloses the suitability of hydrogen peroxide for sterilizing contact lenses and a catalyst, presumably platinum black, for decomposing the hydrogen peroxide following sterilization and a saline hydrogen peroxide solution suitable for such use.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,265 discloses a design of a plastic support for a platinum black catalyst useful in practicing the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,451.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,941 discloses a capsule designed for holding contact lenses during hydrogen peroxide sterilization which permits the lenses to be sterilized in a single container.